Getting Her Life Back
by GunslingerVixen
Summary: {au, ofc? pairing, scsaxdebxjeff mentions, angst/romance/humor} Jana Jarrett - Austin is the daughter of Debra McMichaels Austin and Jeff Jarrett, however, she's lived her life calling Steve Austin, her stepfather, daddy.. She's turned to her family and her old friends, her new job as hair and makeup for the WWE to get her life back. Will she succeed? Can what's been broken be fix?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

From an early age, I never really got on well with my father, Jeff Jarrett. I just never saw why my mama, Debra McMichaels was so crazy about him. He constantly let me down, he constantly lied to and hurt her. So, when my mama met Steve Austin, and they got married, yeah, I was a happy girl.

I might not have had a father before, but when Mama married Steve? I got one. Granted, he was probably just as much a child as I, but hey.. He was daddy. I always called my biological father Jeff, Jeff. Never daddy, always Jeff. He used to get irritated, because he said "Daddy" made him sound like an old man, but now, especially lately, with the direction my life's taken, me turning to Steve, not him for help and support..

He's beginning to rethink all that, I suppose.

As you can see, my family ties and drama alone are more than enough to be a problem, yes?

Well they're not my only ones.. See, I was a Diva a few years ago, but they sort of bumped me in favor of girls like Eve or the Bellas, or Kelly Kelly.. And now, apparently, they want me to come back, I mean not as a Diva -for the moment at least, I can't fight right now anyway, I'm pregnant, going through a divorce, dealing with some things, really.. And frankly, not too sure if I WOULD go back on the roster-..

But the kicker to this? McMahon keeps pressing me to join the roster again once I've had my kid, but I'm still the same damn girl, I haven't changed a thing.. And I won't change a thing, either, because I am what I am. Everybody knows you can't dump sugar on a load of shit and call it a brownie, am I right?

Not only do I NOT fit the mold of a traditional WWE diva, (small, curves in the right places, preferably surgically enhanced if you want me to be completely honest) I don't really act like one either, (I'm definitely not just some girl who's gonna cave in to the pressure, nor am I a girl who's just gonna sit back quietly, let the creative idiots in charge do with me what they will) but also?

In a few months, I'm gonna be a momma. I can't fight right now and I don't think I'd wanna go back on the roster at any point in the forseen future, really, hell, they all hated me the first time around, really.. So for now, I'm gonna stick to doing hair and makeup for the guys and the chicks backstage, and try and get my head back on straight.. Good luck with that, right?

I hope that my little 'intro' gave you a sense of who I am, what's gonna happen to me while this story of mine progresses. I will tell you it has a happy ending, at least I hope it will..

Either way, this is going to be interesting.. And it all starts the night I go to a show my dad's hanging out backstage at, with my mama and the McMahons..

I'll stop babbling now, I'll get down to the story, because I'm pretty sure you all are ready for me to shut up.

CHAPTER 01. PART 01

The dirty blonde 27 year old rolled her eyes as she noticed that her biological father, Jeff Jarrett, had called her again. Lately, he seemed to call her a lot.

Maybe it was because he was regretting not actually being her daddy now, especially since he'd discovered that while she called him Jeff and rarely spoke to him, (because she felt that he didn't want her in his life) she called Steve Austin daddy, and when she'd gotten herself out of a bad marriage that she probably never should have gotten into in the first place, he was the first person she turned to for support and safety, the reassurance she was doing the right thing.

Not her father, Jeff Jarrett, but her 'daddy' Steve Austin.

She sighed as she walked towards the arena, wondering what her daddy had up his sleeve this time, why he insisted she had to be there, backstage, tonight.

"I hope he's not gonna try and get me to come back on the roster.. I'm just not sure I'd go well.. Besides.. When he hears what I just found out today.. It's not a good idea." she muttered to herself as she sighed, looked down at the papers in her hand.

She was really, really dreading this. Telling Jeff was easy, she'd done so on a voicemail, just hanging up after she said the words, "I'm pregnant, just thought you should know, so when it comes out in a tabloid or something, you won't call and crawl my ass for being the last to know, sir. Don't worry, I'm not asking for help and I don't expect you to be around.. You kinda weren't there for me, so trust me. It's fine."

She hated treating her birth father so formally, but he'd never been anything but that with her.. She felt no love when her mama made her go visit him when she was little, the few times she had.

Not like she felt at her 'daddy's', where she lived with her mama and her stepdaddy, Debra McMichaels Austin and Steve Austin, in Texas.

She dreaded telling her daddy, Steve Austin, about it because she knew he'd ask a lot of questions and a lot of her answers might make him want to go out and lynch her ex husband, Derrick.

In Derrick's defense, he'd never harmed her physically.. It was all the emotional and psychological damage he'd done to her that'd finally made her see that she wasn't in a healthy relationship.

Catching him in bed with his 21 year old intern from the law firm he worked at, hell, it hadn't helped.. Especially when she'd only just told him she was pregnant, and he told her that he didn't want children, ever then demanded she have an abortion or look into adoption.

Either way, when she realized just how much her former husband of 4 years sounded almost exactly like her biological father, Jeff... She really stopped to think about her life as it stood.

And what she'd come away with was that she didn't want to spend her time crying or wondering what younger girl he was out with that night.

She didn't want to worry about whether she'd come home one day, find a note and find herself alone. She'd loved her former husband, so this realization, that he did not love her back, well, it was killing her right now. And she was wondering if the pain was ever going to stop.

She sighed and pushed the door to the backstage entrance open, her brown eyes scanning the backstage area for either her mother or Steve.. "God, I just hope they don't think I'm crazy for even thinkin about doing this on my own."

A few minutes wandering around found her bumping into an old enemy, Eve, who'd returned to the lineup herself only recently. What shocked Jana was that Eve stopped her and started to talk to her, as if they hadn't had one of the most bitter and violent feuds on the show when they'd both been on the roster.

"Whoa.. You hate me."

"No, I don't. I was jealous." Eve explained as she added as an afterthought, "Besides.. I'm not.. I'm not that girl anymore, Jana."

"Oh really.."

"Really. I'm not the same girl at all."

"She's not lying, actually." another Texas accent spoke from behind Jana and she squealed as she turned, saw her former friend Kaitlyn, leaping at her, hugging her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Are you coming back or are you here to watch with your dad tonight?"

"Actually, my daddy told me to get my butt down here.. I had to come and tell him and Mama something anyway, so yeah.. Kinda nervous right now."

Eve studied the girl intently, she happened to see the absence of a wedding ring on her finger and then she asked, "What happened? I thought you left because you were getting married, settling down?"

"Let's just say I realized that my husband didn't love me as much as I loved him, we had quite a few differences of opinions, leave it at that, please?"

"Whoa.. When you say difference of opinion, Jana, do you mean violence? Because I'll find him and.." Kaitlyn said as Jana shook her head and said "Nope.. He got me pregnant then told me he didn't want kids, that I needed to see about an abortion or adoption."

"Ouch.. And what else?"

"Well, there was him screwing every single one of his younger female interns, there was him telling me that I wasn't skinny enough, or that I needed surgery to fix my nose.. There was him telling me that 'trophy wives' don't spend all weekend in the woods hunting with their fathers and godfathers.. take your pick ladies."

"And you put up with it for how long?"

"Hell.. I worked to help him FINISH law school." Jana said quietly as she sighed and then said casually, "But hey, better now than later, before he got the chance to do to me what Jeff did to Mama, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely.. I saw your dad talking to Vince and Steph, they were up near the skybox.. Want us to walk with you for moral support?"

"It'd be nice." Jana said quietly as she braced herself..

She was trying to figure out just how to tell her 'daddy' that she'd walked out of a 4 year marriage, and why.. And that she was pregnant, was going to raise her kid completely alone.

A few minutes later, Eve and Kaitlyn said quietly, "They're in there.. We're right out here, if you need us."

"Thanks guys.. I'm gonna tell him and find out what he thought was so damn important that I had to get over here now. Just make sure I don't run into CM Punk, okay? I do not feel like playing Ghosts of Boyfriends Past tonight."

"Yeah.. We'll keep the three of 'em away from you.. Definitely keep McGillicutty away. That bastard was the worst of 'em." Kaitlyn informed her friend as she watched her walking into the room.

Eve turned to her and asked, "So.. She's gonna need our help and support. Are you in?"

"Definitely.. She's not gonna be alone, she's gonna have us helping her." Kaitlyn said as she sighed and then muttered, "I wish she'd listened when I told her Derrick wasn't the guy she thought he was. I just hope he hasn't done too much damage."

"I wonder what her stepdad wanted to talk to her about?" Eve asked as they stood waiting, worried about their friend.

Jana took a deep breath and hugged her stepdad, her mom as she asked, "What'd ya call me down here for, daddy?"

"Cause, Vinnie Mac here.. he was just tellin me their old makeup and hair girl quit. Apparently she got tired of doing the makeup for the Bellas and some of the guys?"

"Dad.."

"What?"

"Before you go any farther, I need to.. I need to tell you something."

Steve sighed and then asked, "Somethin tells me I'm not gonna like it, am I?"

"Depends, daddy.. Just how much did you like Derrick?"

"Honestly, your mama and me hated the jerk.. But he was what ya wanted, so we kinda kept out of it. Why?"

"Because I finalized my divorce yesterday. And.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant.. That's kind of why I left him."

Debra spoke up and asked, "He wasn't hitting you, was he? You look at me, Jana Eileen Austin and tell me.. Right now.. Did he lay his hands on you, because if he did, your daddy, he'll go right up there and show him a thing or two, won't you Steve?"

"Sure will, Deb."

"No, whoa, calm down, mom.. But remember what you said once about Jeff?"

"Yes."

"How you said there's all kinds of abuse?"

"Sweetie.. What'd he do?"

"He put me through the same shit Jeff put you through, mama. And I wasn't gonna give up my kid to make him happy. I wasn't gonna do all the shit he demanded, just to make him stay.. So I got out before he got the chance to."

"Good girl." Steve said as he hugged her and then looked at Debra. They shared a look and then he said quietly, "Well, you know you can always come home. And hell, sounds like the job is something you need right now, huh?"

Vince spoke up and asked, "I was also wondering.. You don't have to answer right away, this is open ended.. But you had one or two really good feuds when you were around the first time.. Is there any chance you might consider making a return to the roster, once the doctors have cleared you, medically?"

"I'm.. I don't know, sir.. I actually haven't given it much thought.. But you do realize I'll have a kid with me, right?"

"Stephanie and Paul bring the girls along from time to time, I really do not see why it is a problem. You have plenty of time to decide.. But for now, we sort of need you in hair and makeup as soon as you're ready.. The makeup girl quit with no warning."

She'd just stepped back into the hallway as the shock washed over her, and her phone rang again. She groaned as she scowled at it, shoved it into her pocket.

Sure, she knew she was being childish, but she didn't want her biological father raining on her parade.

"Come on girls.. Let's go get me settled in down in hair and makeup."

"You're the new girl?"

"Apparently so."

"Awesome. Finally, I have someone to talk to who's not bitchy, who's not probably 3 quarters of the way heading to the padded cell.." Eve said as Kaitlyn nodded and then said "We have to go tell Nattie.. She's so fed up with the other girls."

"Let's go then."

"How'd Steve take it?"

"He took it.. He wanted to go and find Derrick and kill him, but I told him there's really not a need. There's not, I mean I divorced him before it got any worse."

"Yeah, well, if you ask me, he still deserves to be beaten to death and hung from his tongue."

"Eve, it's really not that big a deal.. He wasn't telling me anything I haven't heard somewhere else before."

"It is a big deal when it's the man who swore and made a vow to love you forever. Trust me. You're better off.. But if he ever shows up, me and kaitlyn are gonna kill him."

"Totally."

She rolled her eyes as she saw her ex's face coming into view. She tried to turn or pretend interest in her cell phone, but he saw her and jogged over.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Something wrong? You haven't been to a show since you left us behind and went off to marry that dipshit." CM Punk asked as she looked at him and then said "Well, that dipshit and I are done.. Nothing's wrong, I got offered the spot in hair and makeup."

"You're not coming back to fight?"

"I kind of can't just yet, even if I did really wanna."

"Why?"

"Because, Punk, reasons, okay? I'd really rather not dredge things up, I mean that'd be awkward considering the way we left things, I'd think.. Speaking of.. How's Lita lately?"

He shrugged and then said "I wish you'd just stop being angry about that."

"I'm not angry.. But I'm not a dumb bitch either.. You screwed me over once, you'd do it again in a heartbeat. You should probably go now."

"I should.. Can we at least try to be friends? I do miss our friendship."

"Sure, why not."

As he walked off, she rolled her eyes then muttered, "One down, two more to go.. This should be interesting."

The guy she was dreading seeing, Curtis Axel.. Then there was the one or two other past boyfriends she'd had.. She wondered if there were a reason she found herself back on the road, about to be a single mother, doing hair and makeup for the roster.

She shrugged it off as they walked into the room she'd be using, shut the door behind them, Natalya making her spill everything that'd happened to her since she'd left the roster to get married, listening in concern.

"Abuse is abuse, Jana."

"Yeah, but compared to some, I had it good."

"Yeah, but he still cut you down, cheated, made you feel like you weren't good enough."

"True, but.. I kinda never really felt good enough for anyone to begin with, if you want the honest truth.. I should have known he'd be just like Jeff when I married him and instead of a honeymoon I got left alone for two weeks while he went to Panama to have a meeting with a client."

"Wow.. He was an asshole, wasn't he?"

"Pretty much."

The women went silent for a while, just watching the show thinking about everything going on backstage and in their own personal lives. At least they had each other now.

That was better than all the fake bullshit, the cattiness the other women on the roster had.

And Jana sat thinking about everything Derrick ever said to her, she sat thinking about how she'd never really felt good enough for anyone but her mama's second husband Steve.

That was why she called him Daddy and her real father Jeff.. Steve was her daddy. He loved her no matter what.

She wanted to find that, what her mother and Steve had, for herself one day, but somehow, she just didn't seem to think she would... Not when every man she'd ever been with seemed to be the carbon copy of her father, or afraid to commit, or just plain mean..

She sighed as she slid off the wedding ring.. She'd been in a one sided relationship, she wasn't doing that ever again.

"Do me a favor, guys.. Throw that damn thing somewhere I never have to see it again.. I'm tired of looking down, seeing it on my finger.. It just reminds me of how stupid I was."

"You weren't stupid, you really loved him."

"Yeah, well he didn't love me.."

"Pawn it. It looks real." Eve said with a giggle as she looked up the numbers to a few pawn shops locally owned.

Jana jotted them down then said "Good idea.. I am gonna need the money, I can at least get started again.. I'll be damned if I take anything that bastard offers me to keep from having to pay child support or alimony, or anything like that.. Do you guys know he told me that I didn't even have to put his name on the birth certificate when the baby came?"

"Don't.. If you want our honest opinion, you're better off without your kid knowing their father."

"See, therein lies the problem, girls.. My mama thought that too, and Jeff did the same thing.. But when I was 4 he came runnin back, cryin he made a mistake.. And then after a few years, he realized he didn't wanna be a dad then so he left. I don't want the same thing happening to my kid, having them confused for so long like I was."

"Good point."

She sat wondering what she should do.. Her mother tried to let her father be in her life.. He just clearly hadn't wanted to then.. And now, it seemed like she couldn't really get rid of Jeff Jarrett.

But she didn't want to be hurt by him again.. At the same time, she wanted to set an example for her child.. Should she at least give the guy yet another chance?

What would she do if at some point, years down the road, Derrick came back, said he wanted to at least see his kid?

She didn't know, really.. What was right? What was wrong?

She rubbed her forehead and then said "So.. After the show, you guys wanna ride to the pawn shop with me?"

"Yeah. Then we'll go grab something to eat, celebrate you being liberated and back with us where you belong." Eve said as Natalya nodded and said "It's a good thing you got out now."

"It really is, Jana, because if he'd do all that to you, sooner or later, he probably would have moved on to the physical kind of abuse."

Jana nodded and again they fell silent, went back to watching the matches on tv.

What would come at her next? Why did her real father keep calling?

Everything going through her mind seemed to be a question and she hated that she didn't have the answers to any of them for once.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this, based on a talk I had with a friend about another friend's own similar relationship. Not exactly sure why Jeff Jarrett x Debra x Steve Austin present itself as parent characters with a sordid past in this one, girls, but hey.. I guess it was nostalgia?

They used to be two of my otp's.

I realize it's a lot like a lot of the other stories already in the archives, but trust me, it's not.. This one is going to be different in a lot of ways if I actually keep it going. Eventually, I'll rewrite and repost my story about Logan O'Grady, but that'll be a while away, seeing as I now have two, and I don't wanna flood the archives with my craptastic writing, plus if I do more than two, I'll run the risk of burning out.

All the above being said, any ideas as to who I can put Jana with? Ambrose is out, he's the romantic pairing for my story It All Started On Twitter, the romantic comedy. Punk is out, you'll see why if you've read above carefully.. I'm not sure how I'd do writing as some of the guys, like say,Wade Barrett or The Miz, I've never written as them before and they're favorites of mine, I'd want to do them justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff listened to the message another time, blinking.. Where had the time gone? His daughter, his baby girl was about to become a mother herself. He sighed sadly as he moved through his small apartment, tried calling her again. Now he knew he had to fix things.. To hear her calling that bastard Austin daddy.. It made him madder than hell and he knew he'd fucked up, especially when she turned to him as opposed to her biological father for help.

"I coulda got her a job at TNA."

He sat down at the table in his kitchen, staring at the phone, willing it to ring, and finally, it did. He smiled as he saw her number pop up on the caller id. But he scowled when he heard his former girlfriend, Debra on the other line as she said simply, "You've done enough to our baby girl, Jeff.. You should have thought of your action's consequences when you were doing them, not now, when you're on the outside lookin in. She's having a hard time right now, last thing she needs is you walking in to 'play daddy' for a few weeks, getting bored and walking out again."

"This is not like that, damn it, Debbie."

"Oh but with you, Jeff, it is. You'll never change.. If you wanna prove me wrong, don't just call, do something.." Debra said as she hung up and handed the phone back to her daughter and said "If he shows up, you have to promise me you'll at least talk to him. It might help you."

Jana nodded and then said "Even though I'm pretty damn sure he's gonna do the same thing over again, he'll pretend to be a concerned dad, then when he gets bored, or tired, he'll be gone again. We both know that, mama.. As far as I'm concerned, Steve is my daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, but you need to try.. For your own baby. Just trust me."

Steve spoke up from the doorway seperating the sleeping area of their hotel room with the living area, " Much as I hate to say it, sweet pea.. She's right."

"Yes sir." Jana muttered as she said quietly, "Just don't know why he wants to try now."

"He's realizing how much it cost him, the way he handled things back then." Debra pointed out as she added, "Doesn't help he was in all sorts of trouble recently, and he's trying to redeem himself.. I'm probably right, this is probably just to get his ass out of a sling, but you have to at least try if he does reach out."

"I know, mama."

"How'd the doctors appointment go?" Steve asked as he added, "I wanted to go with ya, but that damn ornery rookie McMahon saddled me with."

"It's okay, daddy." Jana muttered as she dug around her purse and handed her stepfather a picture of the baby then said "They'll be able to tell me the sex my next visit."

"You're not gonna wait, be surprised, sugar?"

"No, mama." Jana said as she added, "I'm gonna love 'em either way."

"Aw hell, look Deb.. Kid's already got the one finger up."

"She does not." Debra said as she added, "Sable and me think she'll be a girl."

"Yeah? Well me and the guys think it's gonna be a boy." Steve said as he laughed and then said "Can't wait to teach the little guy how to shoot a crossbow, give him his first beer."

"Daaaaad."

"Steve, really?"

"What? I never had a daddy to do that shit with, and I did it with our girl here.. Gonna do it with my grandkid too, damn it, Deb."

"The hell you are, Steven."

"While you two are fighting and makin up, I'm gonna head down to the pool.. Promised Eve and Kaitlyn, Natalya we'd all just hang out down there a few hours."

"Don't stay down there too damn long, it's hot, heat's not good for you or the baby." both Steve and Debra said as Jana hugged them both, grabbed her beach towel, her Ipod and a magazine, her sunglasses. She walked down the hallway, pushing down on the elevator, only to be bumped into a little from behind, slightly lurching forward.

She turned around and gave Curtis a dirty look as he said quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." going silent as he realized just who he was talking to.

"And my day just keeps getting better." Jana mused scowling as Curtis asked, "Are you alright? I mean.."

" Yes, I'm fine.. You didn't worry about me before, why start now? It's not your style." Jana muttered as she stepped onto the elevator with him right behind her, before the door got stopped and Zack Ryder also got on. Zack looked over, gave a slight nod and casual wink to Jana as he rolled his eyes at Curtis. He hated the guy, for more reasons than one, really.

"How's the baby?" Curtis asked as Zack listened, watched her in the reflective surface of the metal elevator door.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but she's fine.. Me and mama think she'll be a girl."

"Nope. It's gonna be a boy. Just like.." he started as he fell silent. Damn it, now seeing her again, it had him wishing he hadn't treated her like shit when he had her.. That could be his kid.. She could still be with him. But he just had this feeling they'd never have lasted.

One way or another, they'd have ended. Maybe this way, they could at least work their way back to being civil.

Zack spoke up as he said "What do you want to eat all the time?"

"Why?"

"It's probably an old wives tale, but my mom, she said that if you want a lot of weird food, or meat or something, it's going to be a boy.. Sweets and fruits mean it'll be a girl."

"Hmm.. My mama said somethin about that earlier.. And I have been eating the crap out of Nutella, I hated it before." Jana admitted, making friendly conversation with Zack, who she'd been friends with when she was on the roster before. The elevator got to the lobby's poolside entrance and she practically flew off, giving Curtis a glare as she did so.

Men like him, her ex husband were precisely what she did not want to get mixed up with, this time around... If she even bothered to look at all. She'd just stepped out to the poolside area and promptly, she smacked into some of the other guys on the roster, stopped to talk to them for a few moments before falling lazily into a chair beside Eve, Kaitlyn and Natalya who looked up over the rims of their shades and then at each other before pointing out, "And somebody is staring over here right at you.."

"Who?"

"Randy and Sheamus."

"Right.. Because they go for plain looking girls like me all the time." Jana joked as the girls began to talk about how her doctors appointment went that morning, argue over names, and 'rate' some of the guys, roster or local, in hotness on a scale of 1 to 10.

She sighed as she admitted, "Trust me.. I'm just not sure I want to look for anyone.. I've let myself get fooled, hurt so many times, just not sure if I have anything left, really."

"Oh trust me.. You'll find that one guy.. I did." Natalya said as she flashed her ring, making the girls squeal, drawing a ttention to themselves.

"Shut up."

"he did."

"Finally?"

"Damn.. That's a nice ring."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay, so I was inspired to write this, based on a talk I had with a friend about another friend's own similar relationship. Not exactly sure why Jeff Jarrett x Debra x Steve Austin present itself as parent characters with a sordid past in this one, girls, but hey.. I guess it was nostalgia?

They used to be two of my otp's.

I realize it's a lot like a lot of the other stories already in the archives, but trust me, it's not.. This one is going to be different in a lot of ways if I actually keep it going. Eventually, I'll rewrite and repost my story about Logan O'Grady, but that'll be a while away, seeing as I now have two, and I don't wanna flood the archives with my craptastic writing, plus if I do more than two, I'll run the risk of burning out.

All the above being said, any ideas as to who I can put Jana with? Ambrose is out, he's the romantic pairing for my story It All Started On Twitter, the romantic comedy. Punk is out, you'll see why if you've read above carefully.. I'm not sure how I'd do writing as some of the guys, like say,Wade Barrett or The Miz, I've never written as them before and they're favorites of mine, I'd want to do them justice.


End file.
